


Mr. Bossy, Ms. Smarty

by cremevanilla



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremevanilla/pseuds/cremevanilla
Summary: He's too bossy and she's too smart.He's the boss and she's the assistantHe's not perfect and neither she is.





	Mr. Bossy, Ms. Smarty

“You are fired from today.” The young director throws the file on the floor making the young assistant fidgeting and about to cry. “Get out from my office now!”  
The woman quickly bows and leaves the room with tears in her eyes.  
“I want Kim Jongdae in my office now!” he said in the intercom and slumped himself in the big black leather chair. This is the fifth personal assistance his fired from the company. No one ever meet up with his expectation and the worst they only know how to slack off during office hour and not to mention his previous assistants terrible coffee.  
His office’s door was wide open and someone entered with a playful smile on the face.  
“what can I do for you, Director Kim?” he still smiling and he look around. “owh, did you just fired your new assistant again?”  
“come on jongdae. Stop with all the sarcasm. I need a new assistant and to be exact a useful personal assistant. Not a dummy one.” He snorts.  
“I thought I already gave you the best one.” He whines.  
“she even don’t know how to arrange the file and all my appointment are messed up. I barely lose one client from Sweden yesterday!” Director Kim complained.  
“sometimes I think you need to loosen up a bit and don’t be so strict and rigid.”  
“can we talk about me later, Kim Jongdae.” He huffs.  
“sorry, hyung.” Jongdae laughed. “fine, I will search your new assistant but next time if you fired your assistant again, I won’t helped you again.”  
“just do your work, jongdae.” The director scoffs. “I want my assistant next week.”  
“roger.” Jongdae nods. “and please I hope this is the last one.”  
“I’ll try.” He huffs.  
“fine, Kim Junmyeon.” Jongdae snorts and left the office. he really want to bang his head on the wall. Not even a month, his CEO aka Kim Junmyeon had fired his new assistant.  
Kim Junmyeon is one of the top CEO in corporate world. He’s young, smart, handsome, and charm but extremely fussy. He’s too rigid, too choosy, too complicated and too perfectionist. He gets angry at smallest things such as the coffee already cold, the files not properly arranged, and anything. His assistant is either fired or quit the job.  
Meanwhile in the office, Kim Junmyeon or Kim Sajang-nim is still fussing about the old assistant.  
“she’s too dumb.” He mocks and keeps checking all the files from the investor. “even the coffee taste like shit.”  
He pressed the intercom again this time.  
“get me Kim Jongdae now.”  
…………….  
“you’re back.” jongdae’s face lit up when he seen the smile.  
“Hi honey.” He engulfs her with a hug and nuzzles on her crook of neck.  
“I know. It’s must be junmyeon.” She laughed.  
“your cousin just fired his assistant for nth times.” Jongdae sighs.  
“chin up. there are always replacement for that position.” She chirped.  
“you know your cousin very well, Ji an. How’s complicated he is.” Jongdae whines.  
She’s laugh and pats her husband’s back.  
“I’m going to help you this time. I have a few people I know that are suitable to be jun’s assistant.” She smiles.  
“you do?” jongdae eyes sparkles.  
“yup and they are within my contacts too. so, cheer up, husband.”  
“thank you, honey.” Jongdae hugs his wife.  
“all for you. I hope this time will last for long. I don’t want to see my husband grumpy face.” ji an utters.  
“but junmyeon still a good CEO.” Jongdae smiles.  
“well, the blood run in his body.” Ji an chuckles. “now, go take a bath, I want to have dinner already.” She pushed her husband gently.  
“alright.” Jongdae chirped and dashed to their room.  
………..  
“you cannot changed all the proposal without my supervision.”  
The young lady keeps bowing and didn’t dare to lift up her face.  
“but there is a mistakes in the proposal and…” her voice quiver.  
“don’t talk back!” her boss shouts making her flinched from her stands.  
“I’m very sorry. I won’t do that again.” she says and the words going to be repeat again and again.  
“I don’t need a smart worker here. you are merely a clerk.” Her boss snorts.  
“I will resign.” She blurts out.  
Her boss scoffs.  
“then you are welcomed to do so.”  
Again she was fired for being too smart. She bows and left the room after she was officially quit or fired from the job. She sighs and head to her desk.  
“cheer up Lee Hana.” She says to herself. “you will get a better job.”  
25 years old Lee Hana was fired from her job for being smart. She still have a vivid memory when she works at a coffee shop as a waitress when she fixed the accounts without her boss knowing and later she got fired. Then, she remembered where she was fired from a restaurant because she fixed the recipe to make the food better. She was too smart and a MBA degree holder. She needs a place that appreciates her smart brain but it was nowhere to found. Her phone ringing broke her conscience and she surprised to see the caller ID.  
“owh, sunbae.” She answered.  
……………  
“I got a candidates as your personal assistant.” Jongdae told junmyeon.  
“who?” junmyeon just sip his coffee and giving uninterested look.  
“someone that Ji An know and she is smart like hell.” Jongdae said.  
“can you give me at least one of her strong point.” Junmyeon retorts.  
“she’s a multi languages and her IQ is 144.9” jongdae says with an exaggerate manner.  
“don’t bluff.” Junmyeon huffs.  
“I am serious.” Jongdae scoffs.  
“then prove it.” junmyeon said.  
“then set the interview date.” Jongdae retorts.  
“tomorrow at 9 a.m. sharp.” He smirked.  
“she’s fine with it.” jongdae smiles slyly.  
“I don’t like your smile today, jongdae.” Junmyeon smirked.  
“this one is perfect for you.” jongdae says confidently.  
“whatever you said.” Junmyeon shrugs his shoulder.  
…………..  
“owh, come on, hana. This is a big opportunity.” Ji an said.  
“the whole world know who is Kim Junmyeon. I cannot work with that man.” hana retorts.  
“you’re the suitable candidates to be his assistant and I’ve seen a light.” Ji an tried to court her.  
“no.” hana replied.  
“please give a try. If you felt you cannot do it, then you can quit.” Ji an gave her a puppy eyes.  
“Ji an sunbae, I can’t.” hana sighs.  
“come on, hana. Please give a try. Jongdae will help you there.” Ji an smiles.  
“I will think about it.” hana pouts.  
“tomorrow at 9 a.m.” Ji an grins.  
“Fine.” she huffs.  
“thank you. you’re my lovely junior.”  
Hana stares at the card and sigh.  
…………………..


End file.
